Tomorrow
by RachelJhoson
Summary: AU Mañana. Cornelia is an orphan trying to find her aunt and break free from the orphanage. Caleb is part of one of the most powerful families in Heatherfield. What will happen if destiny united them? CXC please review! No Flames!
1. somebody save me

**Hey guys!! Racheljhoson here! The author of "How to say I love you," the romantic CXC story!! Please review and read that story and this one of course. Hope you like it or at least understand it, because like everyone knows, I'm a Spanish writer. I'm really trying to improve my grammar. Anyway, let's start. Enjoy!!**

**Summary: Based on the story "Annie." Cornelia doesn't have a family. Caleb is the son of one of the most powerful families in Heatherfield. Could this love work? CXC of course!! Please review!! My second story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tomorrow - Chapter 1

_The sun will come out, tomorrow  
bet your bottom that tomorrow, there'll be sun  
just thinking about, tomorrow  
clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow,  
'til there's none.  
When I'm stuck with the day, that's grey, and lonely,  
I just stick out my chin and grin and say..._

**Heatherfield 1899**

"Cornelia Cornelia!" The beautiful blonde girl could hear an old woman's voice. She turned to see the old lady running behind her and she started to run. It was one of the coldest nights; her blue eyes were full of tears, but Cornelia didn't stop running. She seemed to be more scared of that woman that dying in the middle of the long street.

"Cornelia come here, right now!" The woman cried. The blonde young girl started to run faster as soon as those words came to her ear. Return there? To that horrible house where everyone hated her? No way!

The shouts started to disappear. Cornelia stopped running. She turned to see that nobody was behind her anymore, she lost her. She smiled and her heart wasn't beating fast anymore. She looked around. She didn't have any idea where she was, but she didn't care, any place was better than the orphanage.

"That horrible orphanage." Cornelia said angry. The horrible orphanage where Lady Lucille left her 15 years ago, where everyone there treated her like a servant, no way! Also her owner, Lady Annette, was supposed to find her a family, but every time a family came to look for a girl to adopt, she never showed Cornelia. She preferred to make her stay and look at the next young lady, to make her suffer. Even the other girls were jealous of her beauty, they never played with her. Well, no one except Elyon, her best friend.

"Oh Elyon, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring you with me." Cornelia said softly.

Both of them, Elyon and Cornelia had a dream in common. Escape from that house and finally become free from suffering.

Elyon wanted to escape to find her father. He went to war 8 years ago, but when it finished he never came back to look after her. One of the girls at the orphanage said he died, another said he didn't want to return to see his horrible daughter again, but Elyon continued thinking that her father was alive and doing everything to find her. Elyon wanted to escape to find him too.

But Cornelia's reason to escape was more powerful. She used to be part of one of the most powerful families in Heatherfield which was really difficult at that time. When her parents died, all her money and power went to Lady Lucille, her aunt. She was supposed to protect her, take care of her, but now who knew where she was? Where was Cornelia Hale's money?

Now Cornelia's mission was to find her and make her evil aunt return all her parents money. Then she was going to look for Elyon and both of them were going to be happy.

But it wasn't that easy.

"Sorry Miss, have you ever seen a powerful and rich woman with a sophisticated dress? She is blonde, just like me." Cornelia said to a woman who was walking in the streets. She started asking this question to everyone that appeared in front of her.

These were the answers:

"Stop bothering me.", "No, I'm sorry.", "Maybe, but no," "Are you lost young lady?" or "Who are you?"

Finally, Cornelia stopped asking. "_What a stupid idea._" she said to herself. "_Nobody here will ever help me_." A tear started coming down her cheek. She started sobbing.

"Woof, woof!!" A dog appeared in front of Cornelia. It was black with two big blue eyes and his tail was moving fast.

"Hello." said Cornelia, smiling as she wiped her tear off her face. "Are you lost?" she asked. In a moment, the dog seemed to answer "yes."

He came closer to her and Cornelia hugged him. "Me too, but I don't want to return. I prefer being here, lost with you, than with Lady Annette. But, you don't want to be here, right? You want to return to your home." Cornelia said. It was the first time she felt that somebody understood her in all

the cold night.

"Einstein, Einstein." Cornelia heard a male voice coming from the other street. Then, the dog started running.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cornelia asked the dog, "Wait, please!! Don't leave me." But, it was too late, the dog had left. Tears started appearing in her eyes again and she felt even worse. She started walking away, looking at the cold and wet grass.

"Hey, wait!" somebody cried to her. It was a guy, about 16 years old, with chocolate hair and green eyes. He had the same black dog in his arms. Cornelia stared at him, he was really handsome.

"Ummm," the guy blushed, "Thanks for helping Einstein." he said. "_Wow, she is pretty._" the guy thought.

"Einstein?" Cornelia stared at him. "Oh, the dog. No problem." she smiled.

The guy smiled back and said, "I'm Caleb. Nice to meet you, . . umm."

"Cornelia." answered the blonde girl. "_Oh, he is so charming. What? What am I thinking? Wake up Cornelia! Look at his clothes. He is, you know rich. You don't have any opportunity with him! He surely has a rich girlfriend._"she thought.

Caleb was ready to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"Son?" a man of 36 years came to the scene. He was really similar to Caleb, well except he was older. Then he said, "Son, here you are. Where have you. . .? Oh, you have a new friend." He stared at Cornelia. He smiled at her, and she smiled sweetly at him too.

The man was ready to introduce himself but . . . "Wait, aren't you from Lady Annette's orphanage?" His smile disappeared from his face and Cornelia's face went white.

"Uh-oh."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Uh-oh, what's gonna happen? Next chap the rest of the characters will appear. Please, everyone, review, don't be lazy!! I will update soon but I guess I will update "How to say I love you," first. ****Anyway, c ya later!!**

**Racheljhoson**


	2. hard knock life

**Hey guys! After a looooong break here is Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I'm glad you all liked my story! In this chapter, I will put other characters, like Elyon, Hay Lin and Irma. Next chapter, we will see Will and Taranee. Hope you like it! Maybe I'm going to put some HLxE and IxM. Okay, C ya at the end of the chappie!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2 - Hard knock life**

"Oh honey, I'm so happy you're okay!" Lady Annette said, as she hugged Cornelia, who had a sad face. She, Caleb, and his father were all at the Orphanage, in Lady Annette's office.

"When I saw her, I discovered she was from this orphanage because of her dress." Caleb's father explained to Lady Annette.

"Oh, yes. It's the uniform of the orphanage. Oh, Mr. Julian thanks for bringing my Cornelia back. I was so worried!" Lady Annette said, with a little tear in her eye. Cornelia looked scared. She knew that when they left, she would have to pay for what she did.

"No problem Mrs. Annette. I'm just happy to see nothing happened to the young lady. What I don't understand is why she wanted to escape from this orphanage." Julian said.

Instantly, Lady Annette looked at the blonde. "Cornelia, dear, why don't you go upstairs? I'm sure the girls will be happy to see you are back." she said.

Her face was so evil, but Julian couldn't see that. Cornelia nodded and started going in the direction of her room. As she walked, she saw Caleb staring at her. This made her forget about the punishment she was surely going to receive. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't understand why.

She wasn't afraid, she was just relaxed. The first time she saw him, she felt everything was going to be alright, but then his father appeared.

She finally entered her room. It was really big. There were 12 little and old beds in the room. Instantly, 11 girls stared at her. Cornelia just took a long breath and started walking in the direction of her bed.

"Well, well, well. Lia, nice to see you back! What happened? The streets are too dangerous?" One of the orphans with long black hair didn't even look at her and Cornelia continued walking.

"Come on Rose, Cornelia is just a coward." another one, called Morena said, and then she imitated Cornelia's voice, "Hi, I'm Cornelia. I'm very rebellious and I will find my Aunt, and become rich!" Everyone started laughing. Cornelia just continued walking.

"What Hale? Are you sad? Are you going to cry?" the girl called Rose asked, Cornelia finally decided to say something.

"Nice to see you again, Rose. I missed you too much. That's why I decided to come back." Cornelia said smiling.

"Well, that's not what that man is telling Annette, and the hole, doesn't lie." said a girl with pig tails and an Asian face. This girl was sitting with an ear to the floor. This caught the blonde's attention.



Lady Annette's office was under the girl's room. Three years ago, the orphans made a big hole on their floor, and now they were able to see everything that was going on there.

"What is he saying Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked as she sat next to the Asian girl.

"Hmm, let me see. Just those usual things you know." Hay Lin said with a big smile on her face.

"What-is-he-saying?" Cornelia said angrily, ready to attack her.

"Fine, fine!" Hay Lin said. Scared, she put her ear on the floor again. "Umm, I found her in the middle of the street, she was talking with my son, something like that." then she put her eye on the hole "Oh my gosh, his son is so hot!!" She cried.

Cornelia rolled her eyes and whispered, "I'm dead."

"You sure are. Look at Annette's face, she is going to kill you girl!" Hay said, and she continued looking through the hole. Cornelia finally found her bed. There was a blonde girl with two braids looking at her sadly.

"Elyon, let me explain." Cornelia started.

"Oh. I understand. I thought you were my friend Corny, but I understand. You don't want to help me find my father. You just care about yourself, and its okay. After all, we grew up with these kind of people." Elyon said, with tears in her eyes.

"Elyon no! I'm going to help you. We are friends. Listen, my plan was going to take us out of here, ALL OF US!" Cornelia said as she looked at the other orphans. All of them went closer to her bed. Some of them were smiling and the other ones were making a mean look at her.

"And what was your plan, Hale?" Rose asked.

"I was going to find my aunt, get my money back, find a lawyer and demand that Annette get charged for child abuse." Cornelia explained. Instantly ALL of them, including Elyon were smiling.

"We are going to break free from this hard knock life!?" One of the orphans asked Cornelia. And Cornelia started singing:

**Note: I don't like the voice of the actress of Annie in the film, so just imagine Cornelia singing this song with a sweet voice.**

_ORPHANS  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!_

Cornelia  
'Steada treated,

ORPHANS  
We get tricked!

Cornelia  
'Steada kisses,

ORPHANS  


_We get kicked!_

ALL  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!

Cornelia  
Cotton blankets,

ORPHANS  
'Steada of wool!

Cornelia  
Empty Bellies

ORPHANS  
'Steada of full!

ALL  
It's the hard-knock life!

Cornelia  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?

Hay Lin  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!

Rose  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

Morena  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

Cornelia  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

ALL  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

Elyon  
Santa Claus we never see

Rose  
Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

ALL  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage!

Elyon  


_(Making a whistling sound and imitating Lady Annette)  
You'll stay up till this dump shines  
like the top of the Chrysler Building._

ORPHANS  
Yank the whiskers from her chin  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
Make her drink a mickey finn  
I hate you, Lady Annette

Cornelia  
(whistle) Get to work!  
(whistle) Strip them beds!  
(whistle) I said get to work!

ALL  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When your in an orphanage  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
_It's the hard-knock life!_

_The Orphans stopped singing when they heard Annette's steps. All of them returned to their own bed._

"_Good morning Lady Annette." The orphans said in a chorus, but the old woman didn't answer. She had her eyes on Cornelia._

_Morena tried to stop her, by saying, "Ummm, Lady Annette, do you want me to prepare you a cup of coffee?"_

"_Not now Morena." she answered without taking her eyes off the blond girl._

"_First, I want to teach Cornelia a lesson." Annette said with an evil smile on her ugly face. She grabbed Cornelia's arm._

"_AHHH PLEASE NOO!!" Cornelia cried with tears in her eyes._

_The girls, who were starting to like Cornelia because of her good intentions, started shouting, "NO! LADY ANNETTE, PLEASE LET HER GO. PLEASE!"_

_But she didn't listen to them. The orphans, especially Elyon, were scared. They didn't want to even think about what Lady Annette was going to do to their new hero._

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Wow!! This chapter was longer than I thought it would be!! Okay, I hope you like it. Remember to review. I need to know if you liked my story or not!! The next chapter will be really interesting!! And I will put more CXC romance!! **__**Cya!!**_

_**Rachel.j**_


	3. punishment

**Hi people! Here comes Rachie with a new chappie of Tomorrow! I'm really happy to see this story it's getting popular cause I am working really hard on this, specially on this chapter because right now I am sick, I have fever ******** ugh I hate it! I can´t leave my house! But you don´t care about it ha-ha you care about the story so here we go!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to the following readers/ writers:**

**Chelsea Wellhord**

**Californiagirl1426**

**CCRox4Eva**

**Great people, awesome writers, my loyal readers, and absolutely fantastic friends!**

**I will dedicate the next chapter to someone else (can´t tell who yet because I didn´t choose one) but maybe that reader can be you!! So send a good review! The best one will win!! Please review! And c ya at the end of this chap**

**R.J**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'' This will teach you, you little squirt!'' The old lady cried as she went down stairs grabbing Cornelia's arm, who couldn´t help but shout like a hurt animal and move as a snake, in order to get free from Annette. Her long Blonde hair was all over her sweet face, and her big blue eyes were full of tears. She had already felt enough pain during Lady Annette's punishments several times. But she had never acted scared, she had always told the orphans that they mustn´t show your enemy their feelings, even if they are full of fear. Your feelings are the biggest advantage your enemy can have.

But this time it was different. She had good reasons for being scared, so scared that she just couldn´t hide her feelings, no matter how much she tried, she couldn´t. This time someone else found the lost orphan, someone rich, and someone that asked Annette questions, questions that couldn´t be answered by Lady Annette. Cornelia put her in a difficult situation, if Mr. Julian would find out about her secret; she would have gone to jail. The punishment was, without doubts, going to be big.

She took the Orphan to the room next to her office, closing the door behind her. The room was so dark that Cornelia could hardly see what was inside, but she didn´t actually need a candle to know what was inside. Weapons



Annette pulled the poor girl into something that felt like wooden boxes, Cornelia wasn't sure, she couldn´t see too much after all, Unfortunately she was able to see Lady Annette´s big and dark figure coming closer to her, she saw how the evil woman took something from one of the boxes while she whispered evilly:

''next time, my dear Cornelia, you will think it two times before disobey me'' Instantly, Cornelia recognized what was the little sharp thing the Lady was taking from the box…A KNIFE!

She moved quickly before the knife could make contact with her soft skin, she tried to run, but once again, the woman catch her arm before she could do anything. Then, without saying a word, she moved the hand where she had the knife. Cornelia cried in pain, the blonde saw how the blood came out from her arm, she pressed her hand against the cut, in order to make it stop bleeding. But it was too deep for her to stop it. She started running all over the dark room, to see if she could find something that could cure the hurt. While she did, she heard Annette laughing evilly. Enjoying like it was a game, Cornelia´s pain.

Finally, with her eyes wet of tears and her arm completely red, the teen Orphan broke a piece of her dress and used it as a bend, putting it around the hurt and in some minutes it stopped bleeding.

''you always find a way to save your life, right sweetie?'' said Annette getting closer to the girl, who was staring at her like a lion ready to attack. Lady Annette took again her knife and, while moving it slowly she said:

'' once a week you try to escape, once a week you have a new 'plan' once a week I have problems with you'' She saw how Cornelia stared at her angry, while she cleaned the blood from her arm, this make the old woman smile and continue '' every time I find you , Cornelia, I give you a…'' Annette thought for a moment ''let call it a 'deserved punishment' but that's not enough for you, you still escape every-single-week'' Cornelia , whose hand was now completely clean , saw how the knife came again closer to her skin, she closed her eyes but, this time Annette stopped just some seconds before the weapon could hurt her.

'' I had been too generous with you Cornelia, think about that, I gave you a home, food, and instead of thanking me, you escape, and after the little problem you gave me with that rich man, I am really sorry Cornelia, but this time'' again the knife started getting closer to the blonde again '' you deserve the bloody punishment''.

The blonde knew Annette was not going to kill her, she knew she wanted her alive to see her pain; she wanted her alive to work for her. Cornelia closed her eyes again; Annette was ready to cut her again when…:

**RINGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGG!!**



The doorbell rang, Cornelia, saw how Annette took the knife away from Cornelia and put it on her pocket, her face was irritated, surely, she didn´t expected any visitor while punishing her little enemy, she opened the door slowly and before going to the door she turned to Cornelia:

''shout, cry, say a word and I swear I will kill you and you naughty friends'' then she closed the door. Cornelia fell on one of the boxes slowly. A little tear from her cheek. She had to find the way to escape again, get free from that place and also save the other Orphans, but there was no way to get away from the Orphanage, she had tried everything, but there was always a way Annette could catch her, and every time the punishment was worse. _'If only I could leave this place just for a week, it would be enough time to find my aunt, and Annette would go to jail '_Cornelia thought. She figured it for some minutes, she could see a new Owner of the orphanage, she could see everybody happy, and she could actually imagine Elyon with her father but most of all she could see herself, as a happy rich girl, living in the big house she deserved, having a normal life, a normal education but especially using one of those sophisticated dresses she saw everyday and loved so much.

A couple of minutes later she saw Annette opening the door again, she was angrier than ever. Cornelia got up from the boxes and again, the old lady grabbed Cornelia's arm, but this time instead of cutting her with the knife she said:

''there is someone who wants to see you'' Cornelia stared at her confused

'' see me? Who can come to see me?'' she asked. She and Annette went out of the dark room, and then the evil woman answered:

''said a word about where you had been and I will kill you in front of THEM''

''In front of who? '' Cornelia asked but Annette didn´t answered this time, first, they went to the bathroom were the she made to orphan clean her tears and her blood, and then they went to the office where, Cornelia saw Mr. Julian sitting on a chair but instead of Caleb, there was a Brunette girl with green eyes and a long pink dress sitting next to him. Cornelia guessed that girl had her same age (already know who she is?)

''hello young lady'' Julian said as he got up from his chair smiling at the Orphan. Cornelia, who was completely confused, just waved at him, trying to create a smile. It was really difficult, because the fear she had inside was too big. She didn´t knew what was going on. She couldn´t imagine what was that man and that girl doing there and even more why they wanted to see her.

'' This is my younger daughter, Irma ''Julian said pointing at the brunette** (laralaralaa…., what? Why are you staring like that at the computer? Come on! Irma has green eyes and brown hair just like Caleb, and this is Fan fiction I can make them relatives if I want, alright??Good. Let's go back with the story), **who waved sympathetically at her .Cornelia, still confused waved back, and after some seconds she decided to ask:

'' what are you people doing here?'' Both of them stared at her surprised



'' CORNELIA! Dear don´t be impolite with these people, if they came to see you I am sure they have a good reason'' said Annette acting like a polite person, it seemed like she wanted to know the reason of this visit too.

''It's alright, you must be really confused mmm…your name is Cornelia right?'' The girl named Irma said smiling. Cornelia nodded and Irma continued ''actually we have a good answer to your question''

''After your meeting with my son, I told Irma about you and everything that happened and she got this absolutely fantastic idea…'' Cornelia just stared at them_ 'now what?' _she thought. Then she saw how Julian came closer to her with a big smile:

''Cornelia, Christmas is in two weeks, I'm sure you already know that…'' Cornelia didn´t Christmas has always meant nothing to her, just another normal suffering day, but instead of saying this she just nodded

'' just to make a good thing for this, I had decided, if you would like to...''Julian continued. Cornelia saw how Annette face started getting completely red, like she already knew what the question was. Irma finished her father sentence by saying:

'' would you like to come to our place for this two weeks and spend with us Christmas? ''

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CLIFFIE, CLIFFIE! I am sooo evil muahahaha… I promise I will update as soon as possible, but please review, now the fun begins!**

**Rachie.J**


	4. little girls

**Hi people It´s Rachel once again! And here I have finally a new chapter of tomorrow! Wohoo!**

**But before startong I need you people to read this author note:**

**some time ago I got this totally amazing idea in order to get many reviews, and I´m sure many of you guys will like this idea (if you liked the story)**

**Well… when you finish reading the chapter I´m sure you people will like to know what is going to happen next, the bad thing is that you will have to wait till I update again…**

**WELL NOT ANYMORE!!**

**You just have to review my story, and I promise I will send you a PM with some information and quotes of my next chapter!! (LIKE A TRAILER!)**

**ISN´T that amazing??**

**Muahahaha now you people will have to review!! (for the ones who are not registered, leave your e-mail and I will send you the trailer)**

**Okay now you can read this in peace (in case you didn't read the note now I will put it at the end of the chapter)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Tomorrow_

_Chapter 4_

_By Racheljhoson (well duh)_

Cornelia´s face turned white as soon as she Heard Irma´s words. She tried to smile but she was so excited that she couldn´t.''_Somebody pinch me, this can´t be happening'' _But It was, finally she had the opportunity to leave the orphanage under law. It was not going to be for long but hey, she didn´t wanted a new home after all… She already had one, and this was the perfect opportunity to find it and take revenge of Lady Lucille for leaving her here and of Lady Annette, for torturing her and the other Orphans.

After all, Julian and his children seemed good people and they where surely going to let her leave the house by herself in some occasions in order to meet the city and of course find her Aunt.

Just for fun, the blonde turned to face Lady Annette whose face was completely red of madness. This made the orphan laugh a bit. The next thing she did was to stare at Julian and Irma, 

who were staring back at her waiting for her answer. With her heart full of hope she took a deep breath, and was ready to answer when she was interrupted by Annette's nervous and loud laugh.

'' CORNELIA ? SPENDING CHRISTMASS WITH YOU PEOPLE! THIS MUST BE A JOKE!!'' The woman said as she hugged Cornelia, who made a mad face at her.

'' I don´t find it is funny you know?'' Irma said putting her hands on her hip, Cornelia felt that Irma was not liking the Orphange's owner _''well who does anyway?'_' She thought.

''Irma! please don´t be impolite with the Lady'' Her father said. Irma just nodded and gave Cornelia a smile, Cornelia smiled back as Julian continued:

''I'm sorry Lady Annette but, what's wrong about taking Cornelia just for two weeks?''

'' what's wrong? you ask me WHAT'S WRONG? Well…'' Lady Annette said _''I can let that squirt leave the orphanage'' she _thought nervously, but instead she said '' Well, you see this Orphan is uh- you know, she is a-a-a very rebellious girl, she can give many problems without mentioning that…''

''I accept!'' a cry of the Orphan suddenly interrupted her, soon everybody there turned to see Cornelia standing with a smile on her face ''you offered me to spend two weeks at your place and I accept.'' Julian and Irma smiled at her, while Lady Annette made an _''you are dead''_ face. And Cornelia responded with an _'' we will see that''_ face

''Good then !'' Julian said happily and then her turned to Annette '' If you don´t mind lady I would like to take her to my place right now'' He once again turned to the orphan before Annette could say anything and said:

'' why don´t you go to take your things Honey?'' Cornelia nodded and went running upstairs; she couldn't wait to tell her friends that they finally had an opportunity to beat Annette in her own game.

When she came into the big room, eleven teen faces turned to see her. Cornelia saw Hay Lin sitting on the floor, next to ''the hole'' and realized that they heard about her leaving and all.

''So Lia It seems that you are leaving us, ONECE AGAIN'' Rose was the first one to talk

''yeah and for some seconds I really thought you wanted to help all of us'' Morena said. Soon the rest of them started shouting at her things like 'traitor, liar, self centered' and so on.

'' Shut up!'' Elyon Cried calling the other ones attention (Elyon was always to innocent to shout at anyone) ''Cornelia knows what she is doing! And she wants to save all of us! Right?'' she said as she turned to see her best friend who smiled at her. It was good to know Elyon trusted her.

'' your right Ellie, now all of you listen to me, I have a plan'' Cornelia said as the Orphans got closer to her new 'leader'. '' As I said before I need to find my aunt to reclaim my money and 

take revenge of Annette ,right? Well, finally we got the chance to find her and Annette will be able to do nothing about it''

''and how are suppose to find your aunt?'' Was Morena's question

'' that's where I need your help, listen I think Annette knows, when someone leaves an orphan at an orphanage they usually gives information about the child, and find it will be your mission if you find where Lucille might me you will tell me and I will leave the house and get her'' The orphans smiled but Hay Lin asked:

'' but, how are we going to tell you that we got the information you need?'' Cornelia thought for a moment, she hadn´t thought about that, yeah they already had telephones but they didn´t had the house numbers and was a big risk to use Annette's telephone.

'' What about those boys that come at midnight while Annette is sleeping? One is the son of the flower' seller and the other one of the bread's seller '' one of the Orphans asked

''you mean Eric and Matt?'' Elyon asked

'' It can work'' Cornelia thought out loud '' Eric always come to see Hay Lin at midnight, with his best friend so I guess she can tell them to go to the mansion and give me the information'' as soon as they heard Cornelia say that all the faces turned to see Hay Lin , who blushed as Cornelia mentioned her secret crush with the cute boy.

''well I guess I can'' She answered after some seconds. They rest of them shouted happily.

''so It´s decided pals, finally we will get rid of Annette and be at last free'' Cornelia said and once again the Orphans shouted at their hero. Next thing they did was to help the girl pack her things and when she was ready, she saluted her friends by telling them

'' we can do it girls, we know we can '' and after some tears she went down stairs where Julian and Irma were waiting.

'' well lady, ready to leave? '' Irma asked happily. She was happy to have for a short time a new sister, It was boring just to have one brother.

'' Oh yes'' Was the Orphan's answer. Julian took her things into the Carriage.

'' oh I´m going to miss you so much my girl!'' Annette said as she hugged Cornelia. Although Julian thought it was a cute scene Cornelia knew that her intensions where to kill her.

The next thing she did was get into the carriage, and before she knew she was in her way to her temporal new home.

As soon as they were gone and Annette was left alone in her office, she felt into her couch and shouted angrily and then said with madness:



'' as soon as that teenager get back I swear I´m going to cut her into 2000 pieces'' then she heard some laughs come from upstairs, those where probably the rest of the orphans making fun at them ugh she hated those little girls so much!! With anger the old villain started to sing:

_Little girls  
Little girls  
Everywhere I turn I can see them  
Little girls  
Little girls_

Night and day  
I eat, sleep and breathe them  
I'm an ordinary woman  
With feelings  
I'd like a man to nibble on my ear  
But I'll admit no man has bit  
So how come I'm the mother of the year?

Little cheeks  
Little teeth  
Everything around me is little  
If I wring  
Little necks  
Surely I will get an acquittal

Some women are dripping with diamonds  
Some women are dripping with pearls  
Lucky me! Lucky me!  
Look at what I'm dripping with

Little girls  
How I hate  
Little shoes  
Little socks  
And each little bloomer  
I'd have cracked  
Years ago  
If it weren't for my  
Sense of humor  
Some day  
I'll step on their freckles  


_Some night  
I'll straighten their curls  
Send a flood  
Send the flu  
Anything that You can do  
To little girls  
Some day I'll land in the nut house  
With all the nuts and the squirrels  
There I'll stay  
Until the prohibition of  
Little girls._

'' _I hate them so much!''_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay I´m sorry if it was short but I deserve some reviews Come on! Next chao will have CXC action! Wohooo!!**

**Oh I REPEAT THE MESSAGE!! some time ago I got this totally amazing idea in order to get many reviews, and I´m sure many of you guys will like this idea (if you liked the story)**

**Well… when you finish reading the chapter I´m sure you people will like to know what is going to happen next, the bad thing is that you will have to wait till I update again…**

**WELL NOT ANYMORE!!**

**You just have to review my story, and I promise I will send you a PM with some information and quotes of my next chapter!! (LIKE A TRAILER!)**

**ISN´T that amazing??**

**Muahahaha now you people will have to review!! (for the ones who are not registered, leave your e-mail and I will send you the trailer)**


	5. I gonna like it here

**Hey again my dear readers! Finally another chapter of ''tomorrow''! ready to see Cornelia's arrive to Caleb's mansion? And also some HLXE action?? ) this is going to be good hehe**

**Once again thanks a lot for the reviews! I am really sorry for the ones that reviewed but I'm afraid I lost the trailer I was supposed to send once again I´M REALLY SORRY!!**

**Okay I want to dedicate this chapter to the following readers:**

**Haruhi890**

**Navigator101**

**Yellow14**

**Ballet Kitty**

**Thanx guys! I really appreciated those positives reviews!! **

**Anyway Let's continue with the story …kisses!**

**Rache**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The travelling to Irma´s and Julian´s home was long and very comfortable. Cornelia, who had always dreamed on being on one of those carriages only rich people was able to use, was the most exited of them.

The second place was, without doubts for Irma, who was so happy to have a temporal sister that actually couldn´t stop talking:

'' Yay Corny! May I call you Corny? We are going to be sisters! Well not for the rests of our lives but…wow! I had always wanted to have an older sister, cause you are older than me right?! You are 15 and I´m 14 RIGHT?! O no matter If you don´t I still like you'' Then, after looking Cornelia's surprised expression she said '' I'm sorry for being so hyper but I just can´t believe it! We are going to be great friends I swear!!'' and so on and so on. Cornelia just laughed as she answered:

'' yeah I´m sure we will, but please don´t call me Corny''

''aww but that name is so cute!'' said Irma sadly with puppy eyes. The blonde laughed once again:

''okay okay call me Corny, but I will call you Irmie, deal?''



''deal! '' Irma smiled as she shocked the Orphan's hand ''see? We had already had a common conversation, we are really going to be awesome friends!!''

Julian was just staring at the blonde with a smile, having the amazing feeling that this girl was actually more fascinating than it seemed.

When he first saw her talking with Caleb, he got the feeling that Cornelia was a very polite and humble girl but he also got the strange feeling that she and the orphanage where she lived had a secret, and that Annette had something to do with it. That was the first reason of why he decided to take her. He wanted to know what was going on.

The second reason was that he wanted Irma to turn into a more humble and Irmaful person, to make her know all the opportunities she has that some children doesn´t.

And third of all, he wanted Caleb to like her, maybe even more, love her. Julian had always wanted his son to be with a kind and sweet girl without material interests** (A/N: okay okay I admit Cornelia is totally out of character but this is my story and my imagination) **and that was Cornelia, maybe he didn´t know her that much and neither his son did, but he knew she was going to make him happy

''_Maybe Caleb won´t fell in love with her, but I hope she can show him and Irma how beautiful the world can be despite of the material things''_ Julian thought _''despite of THAT girl''_

''so Cornelia, are you exited of leaving the orphanage for a while? '' Julian asked trying to get some information of the house

''you can say that again, the orphanage is fine, but oh boy…'' Said Cornelia exited, as she stared at the window. The streets where perfectly cleaned and the houses where just beautiful, nothing compared to the orphanage '' I can't wait to meet your house Mr. Julian, thanks you so much'' she said politely, as she turned to face the man again

'' you are welcome darling, I´m really glad you accepted my offer'' Julian answered

''WE are really glad you accepted MY offer, cause I must remain you father, that this was my idea!'' Irma Interrupted. This made Cornelia laugh

''then thank you very much sister''

''AWW, did you heard that dad? She called me sister!'' said Irma as she hugged her new forest sister, who gave her a big smile. It was the first time she felt that way, so secure, so happy and so comfortable, for the first time she felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, and she liked it.



Before they could notice, Cornelia ,Julian and Irma were already in front of a great white Mansion that, in Cornelia's point of view was not exactly a house but a whole block _''how many people lives here? I thought they were just _3'' the orphan thought as they got out of the carriage.

''So Corny, do you like the house?'' Irma asked as they walked on their way to the door

'' I had never seen such a beautiful place'' She said as she looked around. The garden was full of colorful flowers that mixed with the little birds, rabbits and other animals. They finally reached the door, and before anyone could do it, an old man dressed with a black and white tux appeared and saluted them. Julian and Irma saluted back but the blonde stared at him confused _'' why is that man dressed like a penguin?' 'She asked herself._ Then ''penguin'' opened the door, letting Cornelia get a view of the inside of the house. She couldn´t believe what she was actually seeing

It looked like one of those castles that she and Elyon used to see at the pictures of those fairy tale books. Each place was decorated with different kinds of things. Tea tables, paints, windows etc. There was an enormous white stair in front of her, and hundreds of people dressed just like the man that opened the door walking from a room to another.

''Ah, home sweet home'' Said Irma happily '' hello guys!'' she saluted

'' Hello Miss'' the people answered. Cornelia stared at them surprised

''what's wrong?'' Irma asked after seeing Cornelia's face

''are all those people relatives of yours?'' She asked. Irma laughed a bit

'' no, they treat me like that but they work here, they are our servants'' the brunette answered

''S-Servants?'' that world scared Cornelia. A horrible thought crossed her mind …What if she came to work as a servant just like in the orphanage? _'oh man! I knew it was just to good to be true'_ she thought sadly

''okay everybody LISTEN!'' Julian shouted in order to make the servants pay attention to him. Instantly all of them stopped working in other to hear to their 'boss'.

''I would like all of you to meet Cornelia'' He said as he put an arm around her shoulder '' she will be with us for a while''

'' _yeah as a servant''_ Cornelia thought

''HI CORNELIA'' The servants answered politly, The blonde smiled and waved at them

'' okay I must go know to attend some business, do you want to show Cornelia around swetty?'' Julian asked to her daughter



''It will be an honor dad'' Irma answered. Julian smiled and kissed her forehead. Then her leaved the room. At that moment Irma turned to see Cornelia.

'' okay Corny, ummm what would you like to do first?'' Irma asked to the orphan. Cornelia looked around

'' Err, I guess I will start with the windows, and then the floor'' Cornelia answered as she looked around. Irma looked at her with her mouth opened

''what are you talking about?''

'' I will start cleaning the window, and then I will help with the floor, umm where I can find a broom?'' Cornelia asked. The rest of the servants that hear her say that couldn´t help but laugh, Irma also laugh as she said:

'' No-No Cornelia haha you don´t understand, you are not here to clean the house, you are a guest here''

''A guest?'' Cornelia asked

'' well yeah Let me explain'' Irma said, then she started to sing:

**A/N: the song is ''I think I gonna like it here'' by Annie (well duh) The parts on italics are sang and the black ones are descriptions of the scene**

IRMA:  
_Cecille will pick out all your clothes_. **She points at a servant that comes closer to her**  
_  
_CECILLE_  
spoken Green is her best color, no blue I think._

IRMA_  
Your bath is drawn by Mrs. Greer. __**She points Mrs. Greer who comes closer to her**___

GREER_  
spoken Soap...no, bubbles, I think._

IRMA  
Annelle comes in to make your bed_**. Points Annelle**___

ANNELLE  
spoken The silk, no the satin sheets, I think.

CORNELIA  
I think I'm gonna like it here!

_**They start walking around the corridors of the house followed by the servants**_

_IRMA  
_

_The swimming pool is to the left. __**Points to the left  
**__  
CORNELIA  
spoken Inside the house? Oh boy._

IRMA  
The tennis court is in the rear

CORNELIA  
spoken I never even picked up a racket.

IRMA  
Have an instructor here at noon  
spoken Oh, and get that Don Budge fellow if he's available.

CORNELIA  
I think I'm gonna like it here. 

_**They go to the kitchen**_

_IRMA  
When you wake Ring for Drake  
Drake will bring your tray  
When you're through Mrs.Pugh  
Comes and takes it away._

IRMA AND SERVANTS  
No need to pick up any stuff

CORNELIA  
spoken That's okay, I haven't got any anyway.

IRMA  
No finger will you lift my dear

ALL  
We have but one request  
Please put us to the test

CORNELIA  
I know I'm gonna like it here  
Used to room in a tomb  
Where i'd sit and freeze  
Get me now, holy cow  
Could someone pinch me please. 

_Ac_

IRMA

Singing We are glad to have another girl

ALL  


_We are glad to have another girl_

IRMA AND SERVANTS  
We hope you understand Your wish is our command

CORNELIA, IRMA AND SERVANTS  
I know I'm gonna like it here  
We know you're gonna like It here

ALL  
Welcome Cornelia!! 

The song ended as soon as a young boy with green eyes entered to the kitchen

'' What's going on here?'' he asked

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay I know this is not to similar to the trailer but I promise ext chapter will have the rest of the details I promised**

**Keep reading!!**

**Rachel**__


	6. Maybe

**Hello readers! Guess who is NOT dead! Exactly I am! Wohoooo I'm back!! Did you miss me? I know you guys did! So, I'm glad to give you another chapter of TOMORROW woooo!**

**Oh and about ''how to say I love you'' you will have to wait for a while… I have some problems with the grammar and descriptions, but don't worry I will finish it as soon as possible**

**All right Cya at the end of the chapter!**

**Where you will have to review!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_The song ended when a young boy with green eyes entered to the kitchen_

'' _What's going on here?'' he asked_

As soon as the servants heard that voice, they instantly ran away and continue with their jobs, without any intention of staring at their master's son or even explaining what they were actually doing. They where well treated and all, but the sound of Caleb's voice when he said this was, without doubts terrifying. Irma, instead, smiled at her brother innocently:

''oh, hi Caleb, we were just showing the place to our new friend'' she said, but when she turned to show Caleb that Cornelia was there, she was surprised to see her new 'sister' hiding under a table .She had gone there right when she saw all the servants ''run for their lives'' and thought she had to do the same. Irma stared at the orphan confused

''Corny? What are you doing there?'' She asked as she went closer to her, Cornelia just blushed _'Oh why did you have to do that Cornelia? Caleb is surely thinking you are a scary cat…wait why do I care so much of what he thinks of me?'_ she said to herself and blushed a little more _'ummm what I'm going to say now, think Cornelia think!'_

''I-I was just uh…'' But before Cornelia could finish her excuse, Irma punched Caleb's arm.

''AUCH!'' Caleb exclaimed ''what was THAT for?''

'' you DOPE'' she said angrily ''you scared her with your hard attitude'' then the brunette turned to Cornelia and helped her to get out of the table:

''don't worry Cornelia, my brother isn't that bad'' she winked at the blonde playfully '' actually sometimes he can be really sweet'' Cornelia just laughed nervously ''tell her you are sorry'' Irma said to her brother in an authoritarian tone.

''yeah, I'm sorry ummm'' Caleb said blushing, she stared at her. Her innocent smile her crystal eyes her blonde hair, she was without doubts the most beautiful creature he had ever seen _'she is so pretty, wait what I am saying? Wake up Caleb! You have not an opportunity with her. First, because you scare her, and secondly…. you already got a girlfriend!'_ **(OH!)**… ''Are you okay Cornelia?'' he suddenly asked. The sound of Caleb's voice saying HER name made Cornelia suddenly feel her heart beating so fast that she thought it was about to explode…_'why I´m feeling this way?_' without waiting for any answer from her_ inner self _she answered the only thing she was able to say before feeling there was more air on her lungs:

''you didn't scared me''

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

We may say that the rest of the morning for our blonde orphan was ''a normal thing''. After their unpleasant meeting with Caleb Irma and Cornelia went upstairs so that she could show Cornelia her room **(A/N: Cornelia and Irma will sleep on separated rooms, they don't need to share because the mansion has many rooms without use)**

'' So what do ya think?'' Irma asked as Cornelia entered to her room. The Blonde looked around in amazement.

''This is so…WOW!'' She said without being able of giving a better adjective to describe it. She was going to sleep ALONE there and it was bigger than the room she had to share with 11 girls! The bed was two times bigger and a way more comfortable. There was an enormous window in front of it, with the one she was able to see then beautiful street and some houses that were not as big as this one, but also pretty.

''that's not the way would have describe it, but I'm glad you liked it, If that was what you meant'' Irma said laughing, then she pointed at the room that was in front '' Okay Corny my room is in front of this one so, If you need anything you just have to shout my name…or knock the door. This is your home''

''alright'' Cornelia said smiling

'' okay, I must go now, I have history classes with my tutor'' Irma said with a face of disgust '' uh, why do we have to learn about the past? It had already happened'' Cornelia was about to tell her that her past was all she counted with in order to save her life and the orphans but she decided to remain silence _' I shouldn't tell her about my mission, It's too dangerous'._

''anyway, you may stay here, rest, or go to explore the place by yourself, or do whatever you want to do, like I said, this is your home'' And with that she leaved the room. Cornelia felt a huge happiness at the moment Irma said the words _do whatever you want to do. _For an Orphan that had lived all her life with a person like Annette, saying those words was like saying ''you are free'' and that was all Cornelia was looking for.

''umm what should I do know?'' She said happily as she looked around. She first thought about sleeping because she was really tired, but she was too excited to do so, after all …SHE WAS FREE!!! she couldn't just rest! She had to do something else! Something exiting!. So she decided to leave to room and explore the mansion.

Hours and Hours passed and Cornelia went to visit every single place in the mansion, loving every part of it. For her every room was just ''wow' and she had no problem on asking the servants that where there every single thing she wanted to know about, From 'who was the person on those paints' to 'what kind of cleaning liquid they were using to clean the windows'

After that funny visit Cornelia decided to go back to unpack her thing despite of what Irma had told her about ''the servants will do it''. But when she was about to open the door of her room, she suddenly heard a feminine voice singing upstairs that made her stop **(A/N: the mansion have 3 floors …First Floor: dining room, kitchen, living room, Library, Father's office, Bathrooms. Second Floor: Rooms, bathrooms. Third Floor: we are about to find out!)**

Despite of being more tired than ever, Cornelia decided to find out who was the owner of such a magnificent voice and go upstairs as the curious girl she was.

She reached the third floor and started to follow the music in order to find the singer _'Who could be singing?'_ The blond first thought about Irma, but her voice was not as delicate as the one she was hearing; then she thought of a Mrs. Julian's wife, but then she remembered Irma had told her that she died when she was born;

Before she could do any other supposition, she reached the room where the voice was coming from. We she opened the door, the blonde found herself on a big room with a little bed in the middle and a redheaded girl of about her agesitting on it. She was staring at a mirror in front of her, brushing her hair with her hands, so she didn't noticed the orphan was there looking at her or even hearing her singing a sweet song:

**(A/N: the song is ''maybe'' sang by Annie, in the film she has a bad voice but the song is soooooo great!)**

_Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting this tie  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill!_

Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art  
Betcha they're good --  
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me

So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe.

Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line...  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine  


_  
So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby_"

Maybe

The girl stopped singing just to hear the sound of a couple of claps coming from the door of her room. There, she saw Cornelia smiling at her sweetly, and couldn't help but stare at her confused:

'' who are you? And what are you doing at my room?'' She asked

'' Well, I am Cornelia Hale I will be staying here during Christmas, and I had just listened to a great singer performance'' The blonde answered simply. The redhead blushed and answered:

''Thanks, but you shouldn't be here, this part of the mansion is not the indicated for rich people like you''

''Rich people like me?'' Cornelia laughed '' I wish I were! I'm just part of a charity thing this great family is doing, In fact, I'm an orphan''

The girl stared at her for a moment, and when she looked at the dirty clothes Cornelia was using she realized her mistake:

''I'm so sorry!'' She said '' I didn't mean to offend you, my name is Willafred but you may call me Will''

''It's alright, Nice to meet you Will… so you work here?'' Cornelia asked as she saw that will was also dressed as a penguin

''yup, since I was a baby, In fact I live here'' Will answered

''really? And what about your parents? They also live here? '' Cornelia , a sad face appeared on her face

''oh I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…'' Cornelia said as she saw Will's reaction

''no, It's okay'' Will answered. Then she invited Cornelia to sit in the bed with her :

'' My parents use to work here when I was a baby, and I spend most of my childhood here with Irma'' She said '' But one night, they went to the city to buy something Julian wanted them to buy'' Another sad face appeared '' and that's it, I never saw them again''

''so, they ran away?'' Cornelia asked sadly putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder

''heck no! They were so happy here! And this family was so good! In fact when my parents disappeared Julian gave me this room so that I could live here, and all the love and caring a person could ever give me despite of my mother and father of course'' The she smiled dreamily '' I don't even think my parents are dead you know? I think they are somewhere and that someday they will come back for me''

''That was the song you where singing some time ago about?'' Cornelia asked

''exactly''

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now is the moment you have to review!! (my favorite part!) please you can't imagine how happy I will be of receiving your reviews after such a looooong break!!**

**Bye-bye!**

**Promise you will hear from me again soon!!**

**RachelJhoson**


End file.
